tvfanfandomcom-20200214-history
Back Into Olivia's Mind
Kaitlin and friends return to Olivia's mind to help her find some lost memories of school subjects in order to help her pass her upcoming tests. Episode Summary Olivia is busy sitting on the couch. She's looking over a test review for her biology class. Devin is at home, fixing himself a cup of coffee. He accidentally trips on the rug and the coffee mug hits Olivia in the head. Olivia is mad at Devin because she suddenly can't remember any of her test material. Devin doesn't know what to do from this point on. He feels as if everywhere he goes something goes wrong, just like that one kid in that one cartoon. Olivia calls Kaitlin over and tells her to bring some friends. They come over as soon as they can. Kaitlin, Savannah, Maddie, Anna, and Kayla all come over. Olivia tells her friends what happened. Kaitlin calls up Joe and asks if they can use the submarine again. Joe comes with the submarine and the girls hop inside it. They go inside Olivia's mind once again to find the missing curriculum. Kayla says she's never been inside before, and Kaitlin says it's gonna be an interesting experience. They look around and see if they can find the test material. At first, they discover some of Olivia's memories. Anna remembers a lot of the memories they see. Savannah thinks it's funny how she remembers the last time they went into her mind. They see something strange in those thoughts. It's some weird code thing. Kaitlin isn't sure what it means, but she feels as if she's seen something like it before. She shrugs and they continue to find the test material. They eventually find it and recover the biology material. They soon realize there was more than biology she was studying for. Maddie realizes there's at least three other tests in there, which are math, US history, and English. They recover those memories too. Olivia is so grateful they recovered those memories, now she can ace those tests tomorrow. The girls come out and return the submarine to Joe. Olivia thanks the girls immensely. Kaitlin wishes Olivia luck on the tests tomorrow. Production Information * CGI is used on the elements of Olivia's mind Trivia * The episode is basically a sequel to "Journey to the Center of Olivia's Mind". The episode is constantly referenced * The scene where Devin spills the coffee is similar to the Phineas and Ferb ''episode "Phineas and Ferb-Busters!" * "Prisma Cafe" from ''Paper Mario: Color Splash ''is heard when Olivia is studying and Devin is getting coffee * The cartoon Devin is thinking of is ''Milo Murphy's Law * "Vortex Island" from ''Paper Mario: Color Splash ''is heard when the girls venture in Olivia's mind * Olivia's memories are from the following episodes: ** "The Trouble With Maddie" ** "Kaitlin at the Olympics" ** "Rock and Roll Kaitlin" ** "Are You Smarter Than A Freshman Girl?" ** "Banished From School" ** "The Story About Katie" ** "Stuck In A Ditch" ** "Never Fear, Kaitlin Is Here!" ** "Journey to the Center of Olivia's Mind" ** "A Dramatic Turn" * Code from "The Road Less Taken" is seen in Olivia's memories. How Olivia knows about this code is unknown, and is foreshadowing the Season 3 two-part finale Category:The Phineasnferb Channel Category:The Kaitlin Chronicles